YGO Y ¡¿Los Teletubbies!
by LittleMonster932
Summary: Yuugi comienza a tener extrañas pesadillas... ¡Oneshot! Comedia XD ¡R&R!


**Título**: YGO y los Teletubbies  
**_Oneshot_**: La pesadilla de Yuugi  
**Summary**: Yuugi tiene pesadillas extrañas con los Teletubbies...  
Disclaimer: YGO ni los Teletubbies me pertenecen, este fic nació de pronto o.o  
-lll- ACCIONES  
Y lo demás conversaciones...  
¡AL FIC XD!

¿Pesadillas con Teletubbies?

Yuugi: - Entra en la habitación y ve a Yami tumbado sobre la cama, leyendo un libro, seguramente muy interesante porque ni siquiera se volteó a mirarlo cuando entró- Yami...

Yami:. ¿eh? Aibou, estoy leyendo una novela interesantísima.

Yuugi:. ¿a ver¿qué lees?

Yami: - Se sonrojó y cerró el libro- Es algo... privado.

Yuugi: Ay¿Con todo lo que hemos hecho eso te importa? - Yuugi le arrebató el libro y...-

Yuugi: POR TODOS LOS DIOSES, YAMI¿QUÉ ES ESTO?

Yami: - Haciendo círculos en el suelo y mirando hacia la nada con ojos llorosos- Es, o mas bien era, algo personal...

Yuugi: - Pegó su cara al libro, y gimió espantado- O sea¡QUÉ HACE ESTA ESTÚPIDA IMAGEN DEL BEBÉ SOL DE LOS TELETUBBIES EN EL LIBRO!

Yami: Snif... snif... BUAAAAAAAAA... -Yami empezó a llorar abrazándose a si mismo-

Yuugi: - Se pegó con una mano en la cara y dijo un par de maldiciones- Yami, cálmate, yo sólo-

Yami: BUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BAWAWAWAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Yuugi: Yami... yo-

Yami: BUA

Yuugi: Yami

Yami: Bua? BAWAWA?

Yuugi:. ¡No me hables en ese idioma, que no entiendo nada!

Yami:.¡REGRÉSAME A MI BEBÉ AHORITA MISMO!

Yuugi: - fastidiado y para que deje de llorar, le regresa el libro-

Yami: Ooohhhh -exclamó fascinado- ¿Pero mira que lindo bebito tenemos aquí?

Yuugi: Por un momento pense que diria gatito.

Yami: - haciéndole caras chistosas al bebé- uuyy, sii, que lindo esta el bebe... wii, sii, mmhh

Yuugi:. ¡POR RA... ! -Salió corriendo de ahí-

_...MUCHO rato después...  
_  
Yuugi: Yami queria decirte si... OH MY GOD! -Yuugi acaba de entrar de nuevo a su habitación...- y había descubierto... había descubierto... ¡POR RA SANTÍSIMO!

Yami: Wiiiiii, TELETUBBIES, TELETUBBIES, n.n -Yami estaba pegado a la tv que estaba en su cuarto, VIENDO TELETUBBIES Y CANTANDO LA CANCIÓN-

Yuugi: POR DIOS¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?

Yami: ... -Ni siquiera le prestaba atencion- ¡CÁLLENSE, QUE SALDRÁ EL BEBE A REÍR!

_Y el bebé salió..._

Bebe: hua hua. Wa Wa.

Yami: - con ojos de borrego- pero que bebe... ¡TELETUBBIES, TELETUBBIES... TINKI BINKY, DIPSY, LALA, BOB!

Yuugi: - con un tic en el ojo- Dios... Dios.

Yami: - Oyendo el programa mientras este decía:- Amiguitos¡qué vamos a hacer hoy!

Yami:. ¡no lo sé!

Tele: Hoy... ¡VAMOS A APRENDER A BOTAR LA PELOTA... ASI QUE TENGAN LA SUYA A LA MANO!

Yami: - corre por toda la casa, y al no encontrar una pelota se acerca y zarandea a su aibou- AIBOU¡MALDITA SEA¿DÓNDE HAY UNA CARAJA PELOTA?

Yuugi: Yo... yo

Yami: No digas nada¡SOLO DÓNDE HAY UNA PELOTA!

Yuugi:. ¿baWA¿Qué?

Yami: Mierda, una PE-LO-TA AIBOU¡el programa va a seguir y no aprendere a botar una pelota!

Yuugi: Es que... no hay una 'caraja' pelota, no tengo...

Yami:. ¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! - gritó desgarradoramente por toda la casa, corriendo como un maniático-

Yuugi: Yami... tranquilo...

Yami:. ¡noooooooooooooooooooooooooo¡Mi programa favorito, y no hay una pelota ToT!

Yuugi: -OO miraba con pánico a Yami- ehh¿Yami?

Yami: ...

Yuugi:. ¿Yami?

Yami: ...

Yuugi:. ¿Ya-

Yami:. ¡Déjame en paz¡No quiero hablar con nadie¡Me ha entrado la depresión porque no hay una jodida pelota y no podré seguir viendo los Teletubbies! - corrió y se encerró en el baño-

Yuugi: bueno... con que no se suicide esta mejor... ¿eso creo?

_Después de mucho muuucho tiempo..._

Yuugi:. ¿Yami? -tocó la puerta de su cuarto algo preocupado- ¿Yami?

Yami: ... -completo silencio-

Yuugi:. ¿Yami¿Estás bien?

Yami: ...

Yuugi: Ehh... solo te quería avisar que, bueno, acaba de empezar Barney, por si querías verlo...

Yami:. ¡NO¡NO QUIERO VER A ESE ESTÚPIDO DINOSAURIO MORADO QUE CUANDO SE HACE GRANDE ES REALMENTE UN PENDEJETE!

Yuugi: Yami, sal del cuarto de baño, no te hace bien estar ahí dentro.

Yami: Snif... no... Hoy no pude ver los Teletubbies¡así que saldré hasta mañana por la mañana!

Yuugi: Pe-pero Ya-

Yami: Sólo traeme mi libro, por favor...

Yuugi: - obedeció y entró al cuarto de ambos por el libro y regresó con el ante la puerta del baño- ya, lo tengo, abre-

Yami: Deslizalo por debajo

Yuugi: En fin, ok... -Yuugi después caminó por el pasillo y bajó las escaleras-

_BASTANTE RATO DESPUÉS  
_  
Yuugi: Yami queria decirt... -Yuugi venía a avisarle sobre la comida, cuando escuchó voces dentro del baño-

Yami:. ¿Verdad que sí, bebe? Verdad que Barney es un dinosaurio que vive en las cantinas... - y a continuación hizo la risa del bebé- y que fuma marihuana y se inyecta cocaina. Wiii, whoa hehe

Yuugi: ok... ¡Definitivamente esto es una pesadilla! -se alejó con un tic en el ojo-

_EN LA NOCHE_

Yami: -Entró al cuarto de su aibou por una cobija, ahí dentro en el baño hacia mucho frío y...-

Yuugi:. ¿Yami¿Qué haces aquí?

Yami:. ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! NO QUIERO QUE NADIE ME VEA¡NO HASTA MAÑANA! - y corrió de nuevo al baño y se encerró-

_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE  
_  
Yami: - Salió exactamente a las 11:59 y se metió al cuarto de Yuugi-

Yuugi: Yami, por fin sales, no quieres des... -Se calló abriendo los ojos como dos inmensos platos-

Yami: Time for watch Teletubbies, hey... ¡HELLO!

Tele: hello!

Yami:. ¡hi TINKI BINKY, DIPSY, LALA, BOB!

Tele: HI YAMI!

Yuugi: - gimió horrorizado, juro por todos los dioses ¡que la tele había dicho Yami!-

Tele:. ¿Están listos?

Yami:. ¡Siiii, ESTOY LISTO, ESTOY LISTO!

Tele: Bien¿Recuerdan la pelota de ayer? Pues hoy la ocuparemos para sentarnos en ella ¡Y BOTARNOS!

Yami:. ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, UNA PELOTA, UNA PELOTA! - corrió hasta Yuugi y lo zarandeo- ¡UNA PELOTA!

Yuugi: N-no t-

Tele: Cambio de planes...

Bebé: whoa hehe...

Narrador:. ¿Y si mejor usamos LA CAMA?

Teletubbies:. ¡siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Bebe: Whoa hehehe

Yami:. ¡OH SIII SI SI! -gritó como loco y sonrió como estúpido, trepándose a la cama-

Yuugi:. ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -gritó llevándose las manos a la cabeza y corriendo en círculos, mientras ESOS MALDITOS ANDROIDES CANTABAN- ¡LA ACABO DE TENDER!

Yami:. ¡Teletubbies, Teletubbies¡TINKI, DIPSI, LALA, BOOOOOOB!

Yuugi: Ahahaha bua, bua, snif... ¿Que hice para prender la television un sabado por la mañana y que aparecieran esos androides y que Yami los viera?...

_Y de pronto..._

Yuugi:. ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Yami no estaba sobre la cam... - se calló y se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado y amarrado a una silla- ¡NOOOOOO, DEJENME, SUELTENME¡AAHH, RA¡AUXILIO!

Yami: MUAJAJAJA, NOOOOOO AIBOU, ESTA VEZ NO VERAS A BARNEY, VERAS A ¡LOS TELETUBBIES!

Bakura:. ¡Teletubbies¡Teletubbies! whoa hehehe wawa! -cantó un Bakura que apareció inesperadamente-

Yuugi:. ¿QUÉ CARAJO HACES TU AQUÍ BAKURA¿VINISTE A RESCATARME?  
Bakura: ni yo se y obviamente no, no sabes cuánto te odio... ¡PERO ESTA VEZ VERAS LOS TELETUBBIES!

Yuugi: NOOOOOO, POR EL AMOR A RA, DEJENME EN PAZ¡PORQUE ME HACEN ESTO!

Bakura: ni yo se...

Yami:. ¡PLAY! - gritó mientras se reía como loco maniático y aparecía...- Ooohhh, mi bebé -y lo miraba perdidamente-

Yuugi:. ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! -cerró los ojos-

Yami: CARAJO! se me olvido ponerle Scotch en las pestañas y pegárselas a la frente.

Yuugi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... ¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDE SER WINNIE POOH?

_Y de pronto..._

Yuugi:. ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH¡RA RA RA! -gritó mientras abría los ojos inesperadamente y despertaba con sus gritos a Yami que dormía a su lado-

Yami:.¿Aibou, que te pasa¿Estabas soñando, por qué gritabas así?

Yuugi: A ti no te gustan los Teletubbies¿verdad Yami?

Yami: No

Yuugi: uff que bue-

Yami: Me gusta Barney.

Yuugi:. ¡Nooooooooooooooooooo!

Yami:. ¡Cálmate aibou, estoy bromeando!

Yuugi: Ah ah ah -jadeaba- Que bueno... te juro que los Teletubbies son una pesadilla, soñé que te gustaba el bebé sol que sa-

Yami: El otro día lo ví en la tv y es ¡MUY BONITO!

Yuugi:. ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**_FIN_**

N/A: ¿Qué tal¿Qué les pareció? XD... si quieren dejar su review, se los agradecería muchísimo. Quiero ver que les pareció.  
¡Gracias!

Lizy-chan


End file.
